Beneath the Golden Earth
by Toxic Shade
Summary: Warning: lots of blood. Chain is killed by the new Admiral Alton who takes away Linear, and burns the Launcher Mansion. Mag gets involved in a new worldwide plot and a war that can destroy the world if he isn't careful
1. A Heavy Blow

Mag looked outside in dismay. The 8th Imperial army was battling with the Selenian continent. He could see them fighting from a football fields length away. Gun blasts were erupting back and forth. Most of the area had been clouded by rifle smoke. He sighed and walked back into his house, knowing that something terrible would happen soon.

____________________

Wounded and dying soldiers littering Mag's doorstep. They had all been patched up and healed as best Linear could do, but she eventually grew tired and had to rest. Mag, Gre, and Chain had been forced to take over from there. Pepper was nowhere to be found. They hardly knew the first thing about healing, as they had nearly depended on Linear to keep the group healthy and up and running.

Mag had used up nearly their entire stock of Naolin because of all of the soldiers that showed up. They were from both sides, Selen, and the 8th Imperial Army. His mood had sank several notches when he saw a man on horseback ride up. He looked very important, sort of in the same position as Eugene was earlier. He looked down at Mag, as though sizing him up.

"Fire the mansion" said the man. "Let it be known that if you harbor the enemy you shall have your property burned"

Mag stared at him in shock. "WHAT?!" he started running towards the man. "We helped your men too!!"

The man pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him. Mag immediately stopped dead. "Do you need a lesson as to ensure that you listen to Admiral Alton of the 8th Imperial Army?"

Several of the soldiers who had been with him suddenly pulled out long rifles and aimed at the Selen men. "Fire!" a commander barked.

Rifle shots beat through the air. The four men that they had aimed at were instantly dead. Blood squirted on the ground. The other men put another bullet into their rifles and aimed at the remaining five men. "FIRE!"

Smoke clouded Mag's view. When he could see again, he saw several men with torches walk towards his house. And then he saw a horrid sight. There were men dragging out a kicking and screaming Linear, quiet as she usually was, no one would just stand there and let themselves be dragged out of their own home. Mag gasped, and tried to break his urge to run over and kill the men.

Then the torches flew through the air. Two of them landed in a window, and the third landed in the living room. The place was instantly inflamed, smoke and ash filling the air. The admiral called his men over and ordered them to leave.

Chain had been sitting by quietly in all of this, but after she saw the torch, she snapped. She shouted with anger and gave a battle cry, running towards Alton at full speed. Alton simply picked up his pistol and aimed at her.

Chain saw what was coming and her look of anger turned into a look of fear with quickly turned into a look of shocked surprise as Alton pulled the trigger. Her sprint stopped dead and she went reeling backwards, a bloody hole near the top left of her chest.

"Stupid boy"Alton muttered, thinking she was a boy, then he pulled on his reins and left. Chain fell to her knees, blood nearly soaking her features. Her face had gone pale, as she was losing blood very fast. 

"CHAIN!" Mag roared and dashed to her. He looked down at her, and realized that no amount of Naolin could heal her now. The wound was much to big and she was dying too fast for even Linear to heal her now.

"Mag..." she whimpered. A spurt of blood came out of her mouth. "Go get those bastards for me"

The she collapsed to the ground, the life drained out of her. Hate could not even begin to describe the feelings that he had now. His anger boiled within him, the rage he felt was incredible. His face turned red and he closed his eyes tightly, several tears running down his cheeks. Then, abruptly, the anger stopped. He turned around and faced Gre, who had not said a thing the whole time.

"Come with me" he said sternly, then he led them off of the path away from his house and onto a shortcut that would lead them right into the 8th Imperial Army's path.

He dashed through the woods as though he had taken some sort of drugs. He was fueled by his anger, his hatred, and his desire to carry out the last words that Chain had told him to do. Go get those bastards for me.

"Master Mag! What do you think you are doing?!" Gre said, preparing for a lecture. Mag turned around with a grim look in his eyes. "I'm gonna carry out Chain's last words"

Gre immediately knew he had said the wrong thing.

Mag saw a long log on the ground. It was about two feet long and would make perfect cover against any bullets. 

"Gre, you sit down here. You will not move unless you have to and don't shoot unless you have a clear shot, got that?" said Mag. Gre nodded and lay down against it.

Mag dashed away and hid behind a tree, and patiently waited for the squad to come down the road. He heard footfalls in the distance. His muscles tensed and his jaw tightened. He was ready.

When the soldiers appeared in full view, and were close enough to the tree, Mag braced himself. He was nervous. But he couldn't be nervous at this point in time. It was not allowed. Gathering his courage, he stepped out from behind his hiding place and rushed down towards the squad below.


	2. Fueled by Rage

Disclaimer: YES I DO OWN EVOLUTION!!!!!!*laughs maniacally* *takes another swig from a beer bottle*

Pyle: sorry about that, hes sort of drunk right now. We don't own evolution and probably never will :)

________________________

  
  


Mag leaped down across a large stone and towards the first soldier, who noticed him and immediately raised his rifle. That was a mistake. Mag's nearly tripled in speed and his cyframe drove right down the barrel, splitting it apart. Then Mag curled his fist down. He sky-rocketed upwards into the man's chin, sending him flying backwards with his jaw broken and probably almost all of his memory lost.

Mag turned around to see four other rifles aimed at him. He ducked just as they all pulled the trigger. Bullets went zinging over his head and whistled off into the distance before they smashed into some trees or other obstacle. Mag rushed forward with his cyframe arm smashed half the rifles in two, empty cartridges scattering everywhere. Then he drew back his fist and smashed it into the man's face. When his cyframe came back there was a sticky red material on the end of it.

The man's face had nearly caved in. When Mag's fist had slammed through him, he could feel the man's flesh, twisting, turning. A sickening thud of a body colliding with a tree ended the man's life. Mag turned around with murder in his eyes. He was fueled by his vengeance. He would not stop. He was to avenge Chain's death, no matter what the cost.

He turned around with his fist thrown outward, crashing it into another skull of the men and sending him zinging down into the ditch, where he cracked his head solidly on a rock and lay still.

The other ten men who had been in the squad were watching this, but when they saw the first three soldiers die, they began to get a bit nervous. One of the men raised his rifle and fired at Mag.

Mag could see the man raise the rifle before that happened, and he knew that this way he wouldn't have to kill the next man. He grabbed the man beside him and held him in front of the bullet. It zinged forward and shot him clear just above his right eye, leaving a dark and gaping whole wear his brain would have been. Blood splashed all over the place.

The last man, who had finished reloading, took aim at Mag and fired. Mag tried to duck but was unsuccessful. The bullet struck his shoulder, about two inches away from the cyframe, and he flinched backwards. Then he fell to his knees for a moment, gasping. The other soldiers waited to see what would happen.

But Mag had felt lots of pain in his lifetime. He had been battle-hardened by going through dungeons and ruins all his life. He had received many wounds in his travels through them. This was no different, except, he didn't have any Naolin to heal it now.

Then, without another glance or a moments hesitation, his fist shot upwards and into the man's jaw. In that instant, the man's lower jaw was torn clean off and went zinging through the air, landing with a sickening splat on the ground. The man's bare tounge was showing out of his mouth, drooping downwards as there was no rest to hold it up.

Mag whirled around with a roundhouse type punch and cracked him solidly on the head. He was out like a light.

Mag turned around and knew that all of the men had rifles reloaded and had them cocked. Their scopes were on him. Mag knew the ducking trip wouldn't work more than once. So he tried something crazy. He ran forwards.

This did exactly as he planned. The men became very confused and they all fired at the same time. They had not had enough time to aim properly and almost all of them went over his shoulders. But one man had taken the time to aim. The bullet crashed into his leg and stopped his sprint dead. He dropped to his knees again, panting hard. Blood began to leak down onto the ground around him.

Gasping for a moment, he fell forward and his hands touched the ground. He gasped a bit, blood pooling out of his mouth. Then he leaned back and stood upwards, once again overpowering his pain by his vengeance. All of the men stared in shock as Mag leaped upwards and rushed towards them.

Man leaped forward and pulled the rifle from the first ones grasp, then turned it towards him and pulled the trigger. He fell over backwards, dead.

Gre leaned over the log and pulled the trigger. A bullet zinged down and crashed into a man, which only caused him to stand in one spot. Then blood poured out of his mouth and he fell over, dead.

As the other men put bullets into the rifles, Mag began a killing spree. He launched forward with the ferocity of a grizzly bear who had just lost it's young to a hunter. The first man gave a terrified gasp as Mag drew his cyrfame back and slammed it forward.

The man tried to dodge away but was caught a glancing blow to the side. He went flying through the air head first, crashing into a tree and lying still. Mag didn't stop there. He ran forward and drew back his fist again.

"No, don't!" the man pleaded. "I just work for them, I swear!"

For a moment, Mag hesitated. But then he remembered Chain. The way she had been shot, the way she had fallen to the earth, the way she had died in his arms.

And then, without hesitation, his fist crashed forward and ran right through the man's chest, leaving a gaping whole. A series of cracks and squishing sounds peeled through the air. The man's rib cage bones were showing. He stared down at himself, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he was dead.

The other men stared in shock at what had just happened. "We're done for!" one shouted.

And they all went fleeing into the woods. Except for two. One was a lieutenant, who had Linear in his arms, a knife pressed to her neck. The other was Admiral Alton, who was aiming a pistol at him. Linear had tears running down her cheeks.

Mag saw Linear and he snapped for the second time that day. He dashed forward with inhuman speed and his cyframe flew forward and smashed into the man's head. His head was whacked clean off and went swirling through the air. It conveniently landed on top of Alton's head, nearly knocking him from the horse.

The knife slowly slid down Linear's neck, as the man no longer had control over his body. But it didn't cut her, and that was lucky. But what happened next wasn't lucky at all.

Admiral Alton scooped up Linear in his arms and rested her comfortably on the horse, then he whipped his horse and it went running off into the distance.

"LINEAR!!" Mag screamed. His shout was ear-splitting, shattering the tranquility of the afternoon.

He tried to dash after her, but he found that his body wasn't responding very well to things that he told it to do. Slowly, and deliberately, he lowered himself to the ground and quietly lost consciousness.

_________________________

When Mag awoke he was lying in bed with a large cast over both of his wounds. The first thing he did was take them off. His arm and leg hurt like hell, and he saw that he was alone in the room.

"Master Mag, you are awake" said a worried Gre from the other side of the room.

Mag looked at him for a moment. "Where's Linear?"

"Admiral Alton took her, saying something about needing her to complete the war and find the ultimate power" was his reply.

Mag shook his head for a moment, as though he could force the memories back into his mind. His hair swished around slightly and he realized that his goggles and cyframe were missing. He looked to the side of the bed and saw that they were mounted on the wall. He slowly climbed out of bed and picked them up, attaching them to the places they previously were.

"What are you doing, Master Mag?! It's too dangerous to chase after them, and you are not fully healed yet" argued Gre.

"I have to go get Linear back" said Mag. He walked down the stairs and out the door. Gre followed him to the front door but then realized that nothing he could say or do would change Mag's mind, but wishing that there was.

__________________________

Whoo hoo! Lot of violence, no? This WILL turn into a romance between Linear and Mag, so don't think it is a chain x mag thing, k? Chain is dead, and she isn't coming back to life, because Evolutia wasn't there that time. Anyways, the only way you can get me to keep writing is to review, so REVIEW! I really like reviews!

Buh bye! 

Pyle


	3. An Insane Admiral

Mag was walking through the forest at a speedy and powerful pace. He knew that he had to rescue Linear, and he had to get her back quickly. A thought kept repeating in the brain under his goggles. Something bad was going to happen. Something very bad. And he had to hurry so he could stop it. His walk quickly turned into a fast trot.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Linear" he whispered softly to himself.

He looked up ahead of himself and saw the gigantic fortress where they were keeping her.

_________________

Contrary to what he thought, Linear was actually being taken care of very well. She was provided with a hotel like room, with all of the furnishings that it would actually have. She had a large bed, comfy pillows, a bathroom, a cabinet with food and water, and pretty much everything she would need for a couple of weeks. But she had to remember that no matter how good she was treated, she was still in the enemy's fortress.

She threw herself on the bed the moment she was tossed in and gently cried herself to sleep.

But that fateful day came the next day. Soldiers marched in, armed to the teeth with automatic weapons. They clanked in, then they formed lines on either side of her. They looked like they had been prepared for some sort of war to take place in the middle of the room Linear was staying in. Linear was quite sure that they wanted her to walk down the aisle.

"Go!" one of the soldiers barked.

Linear gently picked herself up off the bed, then slowly walked down the aisle, avoiding the menacing glares she was getting. She wondered, for a moment, why they seemed to be afraid of her so much. Maybe they thought Evolutia was a dangerous cyframe.

Anyways, she continued walking down the aisle, until one of the men reached out and smacked her on the back of the head and yelled. "Faster! Don't leave the Admiral waiting"

Linear, hurt a little by the impact, stumbled forward, then resumed walking at a much faster pace. "Sorry..."

Before she had reached the end of the aisle though, the famed Admiral Alton appeared. He smiled down at her, maniacally. His arm reached down and grabbed hers, then dragged her out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He rushed down the hall with demonic speed and moved with a very eager fashion. Linear stumbled along as best she could, her large shoes scrunching up the carpet they were walking along.

Alton had an insane grin of his face, like Eugene had when he had known that Linear was Evolutia. A man that was insane for a power, for the power of a god at his disposal.

Linear was shoved roughly into a strange looking vice.

"Show me your wings!" he commanded.

Linear hung her head and didn't answer. "SHOW THEM!" he roared.

"Okay, now I'm getting mad, you have to the count of three to show me them" he said, a pistol suddenly appearing in his hand. Linear knew what would happen if he pulled that trigger, but she had done this once before, she could do it again. 

Her long golden wings slowly appeared. They somehow materialized in mid-air. Attaching themselves to her back, Linear felt a great power surge through her. She felt like she could break out of the vice if necessary. Alton grinned and walked around behind her, feeling her wings for a moment. Then he reared up his arms, as though he was going to break something off, when they both heard a familiar cry behind them.

"ALTON!!"

__________________________

Mag had been so desperate to get to Linear that he hadn't bothered to go around or over the fence around the base, he went through it. His fist had managed to slam a whole through it, and it went uphill from there. He found that he could easily twist the fence panels in every which direction, and he had made a whole big enough to go through.

He stepped through and rushed forward, wondering why there was no guards. But he stopped short when he saw and heard lights and alarms pop on everywhere around him.

"This area is off limits to civilians, turn back the way you came and run" a mechanical voice shouted. Mag stopped in mid-sprint to see ten men aiming guns at him.

"Okay! Thats far enough! Go back the way you came!" one of the men shouted. "Wait, that's Mag Launcher! Shoot him!"

All of the gun's pulled the trigger at the same time. Mag simply stood rooted to the spot. All of the bullets simply went zinging right around him. He could not have done a better job of dodging them if he had moved.

"Watch THIS!" he shouted. His arms and his cyframe dug into the earth and tore up a huge chunk. Mag began lifting with all of his strength. The huge chunk suddenly upended itself and crashed back over on the man who were standing on it, who all gave terrified screams as it crashed down on them. Blood pooled up from under the ground.

Mag stepped forward, feeling a crazy power surge through him. As he reached the far wall he could tell that there was no door that he could go in. So he did what he had done a moment ago. His speed increased suddenly so that he had turned into a blur of motion. His cyframe was thrown outwards.

He smashed into the way as hard as he could, concrete flying everywhere and bricks dropping to the ground. Smoke curled up from where he stood and he jogged quickly through. He could hear soldiers coming over to investigate.

"Whoa! Check that out!" one of the soldiers shouted, beckoning some others to come over to him. Mag jogged away from the voices.

Then he heard what he had been fearing to hear. A loud shout from Linear.

Mag dashed with inhuman speed to the spot he had heard it at. Linear was held in a vice-like grip, and Admiral Alton was hovering above her, preparing to snap her wings off or something worse. He looked up with a hideous expression at Mag.

That was a serious mistake. Nobody ever harms Linear and lives to tell about it. Mag dashed forward and his fist slammed straight into the machine. The vice broke it's grip on Linear and she collapsed out. The machine had somehow drained all of the energy out of her.

Alton had leveled his pistol on him and fired. Mag's first instinct was to dodge but he knew he wouldn't have enough time. The shot was clumsy though, and it slammed into Mag's leg. Mag cried out in pain and clutched his leg. His fury boiled over him. His fist shot forward.

Outside, the piece and tranquility was shattered as a human projectile suddenly smashed through the concrete wall. Bricks and dust scattered everywhere from the impact, and Alton finally came to a stop about thirty feet away. Mag stepped through the wall, looking at the impact he had made, then he turned around, picked up Linear, and rushed outside.

He was slowed down by the weight of Linear, but he still ran at superhuman speed. It seemed that he was far more powerful then usual lately. Something was happening to him. He rushed out of the whole he had made and carried her towards the nearest city, his hometown.

_______________________

Mag and Linear had managed to get into the a hotel, with the G he had left on hand. The clerk had stared at him for a moment. Mag had no idea what the man was thinking. It didn't even occur to him what sort of appearance he was making showing up smelling of sweat, brushed with dirt, and covered with blood. But they had managed to find a room with the cash he had handed the clerk.

They were both exhausted. The first thing either of them had done was to take a shower. 

Mag washed his hair thoroughly with shampoo. Most of the blood and dirt had spilled out of it by now. His whole body felt like it had gained about two pounds of dirt on it after all he had been through lately. When he stepped out, he felt much lighter and high-spirited, even with the weight of the water added to his body. 

He wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out to let her use the shower. He walked back into his room, dropped the towel and put on his trademark clothes. Then he walked back outside to the single bed and lay down to rest.

But he could not go to sleep. He was wondering why he had gone to kill so many people just to make sure Linear was not to be harmed. It must be...love.

Love was some seriously scary stuff. It turned him into a violent, raging, machine bent on destroying everything in his path before he found what he was looking for.

Linear was already laying on the bed next to him. Her eyes were closed, but she was not sleeping. 

Gathering his courage, Mag mustered himself up and asked. "Linear?"

"Yes, Mag?" she replied, opening her eyes and looking into his.

"Linear, I just want to say that...if we don't get out of here alive...I need to tell you that..." Mag stammered. "I love you" he finally managed to say.

Linear had tears in her eyes. "I was waiting for you to finally say that" she whispered. "And I love you Mag"

Linear and Mag's faces met in mid-air. They both kissed each other passionately. They poured their hearts and souls out to each other. Love emerged between the two. They finally both knew what love felt like.

(A/N:all of the romping around will occur off-screen. Sorry lemon lovers!)

Mag and Linear gave one final moan of pleasure, then they both sighed in relief.

Linear lay her head on Mag's bare chest. Her eyes closed and she sighed peacefully. Mag stroked her hair gently. His cyframe lay under the bed, forgotten. He loved everything about her. Her soft, flaxen hair, her luscious lips, her ever-wearing half smile.

"I love you Linear" he whispered quietly. Linear didn't answer, but continued to breath softly.

___________________________

Wow. I never right stuff like this. I most have been feeling crazy when I wrote it! Linear and Mag fo eva! WHOO HOO! You have no idea what I have planned to happen next. *laughs maniacally*

Pyle:sorry, he's still drunk. If you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. But if you don't review, this goes into the trash barrel. See ya!


	4. Reunification

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO EVERYONE!!! I got a valentine today! And it was from the girl I wanted to! *dances around*

Pyle: he's pretty excited, hes never gotten a valentine before. Arigatou Kevin T Rodriguez and Roberto! Thanks for the reviews!

___________________

Mag was awakened by the clock that sat on a desk near the side of his bed. Linear lay asleep on his chest. His vision slowly came into focus. Everything appeared to be just as he had left it. He gently picked up Linear and lay her down on the bed in a different spot, then he stepped off and slipped on some clothes.

He reached under the bed and hauled out his cyframe and goggles. They were just like he had left them. He picked up the cyframe first, and held it towards his shoulder. It automatically snapped into place. Then he reached down and put snatched up his goggles, carelessly putting them onto his head. He picked up another bundle of clothes and tossed it to Linear, who had just woken up a moment ago.

"Good morning Mag" she smiled warmly.

"Good morning Linear" he replied. "We better get ready. The 8th Imperial Army is out for blood. I think we are gonna have to leave town"

Linear gave him a shocked expression. "Why?"

"Because I punched the Admiral through a brick wall, and because they seem to be particularly interested in capturing you" he sighed.

Linear sighed too. She stepped off the bed and slipped on her clothes to. She turned around to face him. "So where should we go to?"

"I dunno. Someplace far away. We may even be chased off of this continent. We'll have to leave Gre and Pepper here, I don't want anything happening to them that they don't need already. He walked over to the wall and flipped a switch. Light flooded through the room, replacing the dim darkness of the nightlight that had been on a moment ago.

"You trying to blind me?" Linear complained.

Mag ignored her and went over to the door. He opened it a peek and looked out. Three soldiers, all lined up in a row. Mag gasped involuntarily and shut the door quickly.

"They're already here!" he hissed.

That got Linear's attention. She stood up and trotted over to where Mag was and pressed her ear against the door. She could hear them talking to each other. Her face turned white.

"If we take them out fast and hard they'll never know what hit em" suggested Mag. Linear nodded and prepared to jerk the door open so Mag could rush out and whack the soldiers.

The door flew open. Mag flashed outside. The soldiers were too surprised to put up any real retaliation. Mag's fist skyrocketed towards them and they were all suddenly sent off their feet and rolling down the steps behind them. Since they were all in a line it had been easy to get rid of them with one good and solid punch.

Mag beckoned her to come outside, then walked down the stairs. She followed him. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they immediately rushed back up. Dozen's of 8th Imperial Army soldiers came running up the steps. They had probably heard the scuffle and that caused quite a commotion.

"I heard something over there! Let's go check it out!" yelled one of the soldiers, charging forward with his rifle out. 

Mag looked around for a hiding place. His eyes scanned the room, searching left and right, back and forth, up and down. Nothing. Mag swore under his breath, then pushed Linear back into their room and followed her, then he shut the door and locked it. It wouldn't take them long to blast through the lock though. Mag swore again, even though it would do no good in their situation.

He rushed over to the window and looked at it. There were several roof tops lined up. They could easily jump to safety. He reached over to a table, grabbed a chair, then looked at Linear.

"Shield yourself from the glass" he said. Then he hurled the chair at the window. It hurtled through the air, twisting and turning at impossible speeds. Mag jumped backwards and braced himself. The chair crashed against the glass.

Mag stared. Instead of the crash of broken glass that he had imagined, the chair had simply bounced off, not even making a crack in it. It had to of been bulletproof for that kind of treatment.

He ran over and slammed his fist against the glass. Mag felt like he had broken his arm. The glass had been harder than he expected, and his fist went faster than he had intended to. Blood splashed from his knuckles.

"Hide" he said quickly. Then he rushed into the nearest door and closed it. Linear slunk into the guest room.

The lock on the door flew off and it opened, slamming against the wall. A soldier stepped in, his metal boots clinking on the wooden floor. They had been given orders to search every room, and such, there was only one soldier in the room at that moment. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, then he walked over to the first door and opened it.

Mag sprang out. His fist shot forward and cracked into the man's head. He fell to the floor, out cold, his mask knocked off. Mag knew that other soldiers would be coming soon, so he had to act fast. He grabbed the man and hauled him over to the window. The he grabbed both of his shoulders, picked him up, and heaved him into the window.

The glass shattered on impact. Razor sharp shards cut through the air and blood splashed on the floor. Mag ignored the pain and tossed the body aside. Then, wiping glass off of his face, called Linear to come. She stepped out with a bewildered look on her face. Mag was covered with glass and smelling of blood, and she looked at him strangely for a moment.

"Come on!" he said. He picked her up the way he usually did, then jumped outside of the window. Linear gave a loud yelp, thinking he was going to commit suicide, until she realized that there was still a roof under there feet. Mag leaped away from the window, knowing that they would see him quickly.

Carrying Linear in the most comfortable position he could manage, Mag ran across the top of the roof. When he neared the end, he realized that he had come to a sudden halt. The other roof was about ten feet away. He realized with a sinking feeling that he might not escape for once. 

But he'd be damned if he gave up Linear to the 8th Imperial Army.

"Linear, climb on my back okay? I'm gonna get us across" Linear nodded, climbed on his back in the piggy-back position, then closed her eyes tight, waiting for either the impact of being a red mark on the ground, or landing on the other side.

Mag stepped backwards about ten steps, then, without hesitation, charged forward, running as fast as he could with Linear on his back. When he reached the edge he propelled himself through the air, his legs kicking off of the eave and pushing him forward. He continued to jog in mid-air, as though there was still ground underneath his feet.

The exhilaration of the speed and the air rushing through him from the jump made him enjoy it for a moment. He made himself go farther forward then up. He stretched his hand out, preparing to grab onto the ledge.

And missed. His arms fell about two inches sort. As he fell, he lucked up at roof with a terrified and shocked expression. Then he was on the ground, his chest no longer rising.

Or at least, that is what would have happened had he not been a quick thinker.

As both arms missed, his cyframe reached upwards and grabbed onto the gutter. Mag felt like his whole shoulder had been ripped off. When he hit the end of the cyframe, immense pain ripped through his arm. He nearly let go. But he was saved by his burning desire to keep Linear alive. The gutter snapped off of the top.

Mag gave a loud cry as he swung down towards the street like he was on a rope. The gutter snapped off of the top of the house like a wire. It came out as large chunks bolted to the side of the house, in effect, lowering them to the bottom faster than they wanted. When they reached the ground, Mag's feet went skidding across the street, a shower of sparks flying up and creating a brilliant light show of orange and starburst colored pieces of light.

The street was wet from an overnight rain that caused him to slide over it like water. He let go of the gutter and slammed into a wall of crates, crashing forward and trying to make sure that Linear wasn't hurt. Mag felt a loud crack and a loud snap in his arm filled the air. He cried out in pain as white hot fire seemed to shoot through his arm.

Mag lowered himself to the ground and closed his eyes for a moment. And when he looked up, he was surrounded by several soldiers. Mag was surprised that they didn't just kill him outright. He had dislocated his arm and his cyframe was useless. Maybe they thought he couldn't hurt them. Mag grabbed Linear with his good arm and pressed her close to his body, intending to shield her incase anyone fired.

In a flash silver and a blur of speed, several of the soldiers were suddenly cost all of their hands or legs, and screams filled the air. Mag barely caught a glimpse of something long and silver before he black out as one of the soldiers whacked him across the head with the gun.

The sounds of battle and screams were the last thing that filled his ears before the world became nothing to him.

_________________

When Mag awoke, he heard the sound of a beautiful tune filling the air. It sounded just like when Linear played her Ocarina. His head came up and he looked at it's source. An eighteen or twenty year old man sat away about five feet from him with his back turned. He could barely see a long silver flute in his hands.

"How do you know one of Linear's songs?" he said in an uncertain tone. The he looked across the fire and saw that his cyframe lay across the grass.

He closed his eyes for a moment, tensing himself up, then he leapt upwards and jumped over the fire. He grabbed his cyframe and slapped it onto his shoulder, then he turned to face the other person.

"So, how about showing me where Linear is?" he said threateningly.

The man simply turned around and looked at him. "Don't throw your life away"

Then as quick as lightning a sword was in his hand. In less than a second, the cyframe went flying off of Mag's shoulder and clattered near a tree. Mag cried out in pain and clutched his shoulder. Then he stared at the man with a shocked expression. How could he disarm him so easily? And how did he know just where to strike?

The man leaned back against the tree, then stood up, putting himself in full view of Mag. Then suddenly, two silver colored metal wings appeared on his back, stretching out for about eight feet in either direction. His cyframe. Much like the one Chain used to have.

Mag gasped and simply stared at him with a shocked look in his eyes.

He couldn't believe who he saw now. He had not seen him for about twelve years.

___________________

MAJOR CLIFFHANGER!! Ha Ha. I guess you couldn't see this coming, eh?

Who do you think it is? If anyone can guess, I will mention them in my fanfiction later! You have one hint: it's a relative.

Pyle: For once he said something legit. Yes, if you can guess who it is, you yourself will become a character! Put it in a review. That is...if I get any reviews. 


	5. Narrow

Firstly, I would like to say, sadly, that I did not get any reviews. Thus, no one guessed who the mystery person was. I am hereby announcing that this fanfiction WILL go in the trash bin unless I get some reviews.

And secondly, I am going to say here and now. I am not afraid to kill main characters off. It is very unusual for me to see a story where a main character dies. I am going to tell you here and now that you should not be so surprised when someone dies. In real life, this would quite often happen. I always hear from my friends giving me shit about how I'm such a loser and crap like this wouldn't happen in real life and I should give up on writing drama. To any and to all who review, I give you thanks from the bottom of my heart. 

Pyle

_______________________

"Brother...?" he questioned.

"Yes Mag, I am your brother. The same guy who ran away twelve years ago, because things weren't going my way" he responded.

"Daen. I haven't even spoken your name in a long time" Mag said.

Daen simply smiled towards him. "Neither have I"

Daen sat up. "So let me get to the point of why I rescued you. Do you know if there is any of Alton's troops around?"

Mag sat up too. "Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm gonna pay that bastard back"

"What'ed he do to you?"

Daen frowned and looked at him. "Don't you remember what the 8th Imperial Army did?"

"Yeah, to me, but I mean, to you" Mag replied.

"I hunt them wherever I find them. They have taken away so much from me. The only thing I have left is my cyframe and the Kardon sword" he said through clenched teeth.

Mag looked at him. His brother was never like this before. Daen was supposedly the quietest one in the family, and he almost never fought when he didn't have need too. That was one of the qualities he admired about him.

"Why don't you just stick around here. I don't want you coming with us. You could get killed" Mag said in a worried tone.

"I'm coming with you. If it gives me a chance to kill more soldiers" his smile spread into a wide grin.

Mag sighed and walked around the tree, then he took something out of his jacket. It was a fine white powder, that looked like an expensive spice. It was crafted of several plants mixed together and crushed. He walked back around the tree and chucked the powder at his brother.

Instantly, he fell asleep. His eyelids closed and his arms and legs ceased moving.

Mag sighed, in deep regret and in deep gratitude.

"I don't want you getting hurt either. Just stay here and do all the killing you want, but don't follow me"

He picked up his cyframe and snapped it back into place. Then he went over to another tree and saw Linear curled up around it. He reached down and gently scooped her up. Then he rushed off into the darkness with her in his arms.

___________

"So where are we going Mag?" Linear asked.

They were on a passenger plane. Very few of them were left on Mag's homeland. The 8th Imperial Army had taken away most of them. Mag didn't even know where his sea plane was. Apparently, the army had gone through the continent, mopping up what they thought they could use, and leaving the things that they couldn't.

Selen was stronger than them. Why had Alton wanted to wage war on them? It was stupid. He was stupid. Why had he thought that they could beat them? Was he that desperate for power? 

It seemed to Mag that whenever people wanted power they always ended up with none of it. Eventually they would all be killed by his stupidness. Mag sighed. Too many people were going to die within the next few days.

He looked over to his right and saw something he was hoping to see.

"We are going to Selen" he responded.

The problem with going to Selen was, as a citizen of the other continent, they would be considered a potential enemy to the state. He would have to stay low. If Admiral Alton was that desperate to find them, then he could go over there and get killed in the process.

Selen was in full view by now. He could see Dualj, the dock town that held the major airport for Selen. Mag's eyes sparkled at how many planes must come through every day. He turned back and looked at Linear, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry, we're gonna be just fine" he said cheerfully, planting a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and her attitude improved.

Then, without warning, the ship rocked violently to the side.

The radio spoke up. "Attention! You are from the other continent! Turn around or identify yourself immediately or you will be shot down!" the voice in the radio said.

The pilot looked at them with a nervous expression on his face. Obviously, he had never talked to an official officer before. Another shot grazed the wing. The ship rocked violently again and they were both thrown from the seat and into the wall.

Then the terror came. 

Alton's ships were following them. There was going to be a battle. Alton's ships and Selen's zeppelin scouts.

Mag looked back towards the pilot and his heart leaped into his mouth. He was dead, bloody marks on the cockpit window around him, and several clean holes through his chest and arms.

"****!!" Mag muttered.

Linear had a terrified expression on her face. She looked up at Mag fearfully. 

"Don't worry, we're gonna be fine" he repeated his earlier words. He reached up and grabbed the dead pilot's arm, then dragged the body out of the seat. He looked at the controls. There was nothing left, save for a few twisted pieces of metal and aluminum mixed in with wires.

Mag cursed again. It looked like this was the end. He waited for another shot to turn the plane into a gigantic red explosion in the sky. Maybe the pieces of him and Linear would be picked up one day and recognized.

He closed his eyes tight. Then he opened them. Someone was perched on the outside of the plane!

The person drew their hand back, then smashed it forward. The glass shattered. Mag shielded himself with his arm from the razor sharp shards, then looked up to see who it was.

"Who invited you?" he muttered.

"Oh I just came along for the ride" Daen replied, jumping in and grabbing Mag's cyframe. He hoisted him off the ground and looked him straight in the face. Mag glared back at him.

"Before I save your ass, I want to here you say 'calf rope" Daen said sternly.

Mag grinned. "Pay me twenty G"

"Do it, or I'll throw you out of this plane" Daen replied. 

Mag's grinned vanished. "Calf rope, now let's get out of here"

Daen's wings stretched outwards. Then he reached down and grabbed Linear.

"Hold on tight!" he shouted. Then he sky-rocketed towards the roof of the plane. He put his arms above his head, then threw them outwards as the glass burst apart.

Not two seconds after he did that, a stray shell flew into the side of the plane and it exploded in a ball of super heated plasma. Aluminum and debris coupled with pieces of shrapnel flew through the sky. Burning pieces of twisted parts shattered, falling into the ocean, extinguishing on impact. Steam rose up from the burnt parts. Nothing could be seen of the plane now.

In mid-air, Daen flew towards the ground at incredible speed.

The ocean below them was coming closer to them at an alarming rate. About two feet above the water's surface, he leveled out, just barely skimming the top of it, smelling the salt air. The coolest part was when he rode the updraft. He steadily climbed upwards on a large air bubble, then he swooped downwards at incredible speed again.

It was like a roller coaster. You just keep climbing a big hill, then go flying downwards. The exhilaration of the speed makes you want to do it until your life's end.

Soon enough, the ground was cruising beneath their feet. Daen gradually slowed down, eventually dropping to a stop. Then he dumped Mag on the grass.

"You owe me" he muttered casually.

Rifle fire erupted from the bushes behind him. 

"****!" Daen shouted. He flew towards the dirt, then picked up Mag, who similarly picked up Linear, and ran off. He was lucky his brother was so fast. However, he was VERY unlucky when Alton's troops showed up.

Admiral Alton himself walked out in front of his troops.

"Release Linear or you both die" he commanded in a hideously evil tone.

Mag sighed knowing they had no other choice. He let go of her hand. Admiral Alton walked forward, grabbed her shoulder, then dragged her back to his men.

"Kill them" he commanded.

All of the rifles fired at the same time. 

The bullets took quite awhile to get there. Mag ducked. The trick worked again. But his brother was not so lucky. Bullets riddled his body. He was tossed all over the place like a rag doll from the impact. Holes appeared all over his body. Blood squirted onto the ground. He was dead.

Mag stood up and rushed the soldiers.

Carnage filled the area. What happened next cannot be described, even if pages and pages were written about it. 

When Mag was finished, the soldiers were reduced to piles of twitching limbs. Tendons and tissue mixed in with blood and bone were all over the ground. Mag stood up, tears in his eyes. His last link to his family was gone. Taking one last look at the crude form of his brother's body, he stepped out of the bloody area and rushed after Alton.


	6. Beneath the Golden Earth

On a side note, I am kind of sad that Daen one lasted one chapter. As I see it now, I regret introducing him into this story. I thought it might have opened up new possibilities, but I was wrong. This will be the last chapter everyone. If you want to review, or even if you don't, please review anyways. I need something to show to my friends that my story isn't as stupid as they think.

_______________

Mag had followed Alton nearly two miles, until Alton had disappeared into a large crevice in the ground. Mag wondered why on earth he would be going there, but followed anyway, planning some very messy deaths for Alton.

  
  


As soon as Mag was down there, a red light flashed and a feminine voice said 'Suspected of possessing cyframes'. Then a mechanical hand reached down and grabbed onto the arm of his cyframe, then yanked. Mag felt like something had ripped off his spinal cord. The cyframe, still attached to his shoulder, simply didn't let go. It tore out a large chunk of his shoulder, leaving a trail of blood as it slipped the cyframe into a safety compartment.

Mag nearly screamed with pain. Then he remembered that if Admiral Alton knew he was here, he would alert security. But he looked up and saw that security would be coming anyways. A camera, placed like an eye, stared down at him from the ceiling. He reached up his good arm, then yanked it out, grinning hideously at it.

"If Alton is watching right now, tell him this" Mag stuck up his middle finger. Then he reached up his other arm and yanked the camera out of it's socket. Small sparks and beams of electricity crackled through the air as the loose wires hung flailing. Mag continued down the hall, and what he saw he would remember for the rest of his life.

It was a great room, glowing walls with a reddened rock floor, tinted blue in some spots. It was very heated, as though it was made underground in an active volcano. Near the end of the room was Alton. He was laughing maniacally. He put his hands in the air, yelling about how he would become a god.

"I will join you all soon! You will not be the only powerful thing on this planet now! HAHAHA" he screamed. Linear had her wings out. She was standing timidly in the center of a large circle cut in the floor. Strange symbols dotted the sides.

Then, Alton did something terrifying. He walked up behind Linear, reared his hands up, then rushed them down on Linear's wings. A horrible cracking sound filled the air. Linear doubled over in pain, falling to her knees. Admiral Alton grabbed one of the wings, then wrenched it from her back. Another horrible cracking sound.

He reared it up over his head, then he struck it down onto the ground. The sound of an earthquake filled the air this time. The walls around them cracked, the floor cracked, tremors rocked through the earth. Huge holes appeared in the ground, glowing energy coming out of them.

Mag gave a battle cry and ran towards Alton. Alton tore the other wing from Linear's back, then cracked it against the ground to. The room destroyed itself around them. Pieces of rock crackled through the air, breaking into smaller parts as they clattered to the ground. The only things that was left was a small platform of where Alton, Mag, and Linear were. Around them, instead of a bottomless pit, there was yellow and blue energy crackling under them like a lake.

It was beautifully colored, like a fireworks show. It skipped up and down, here and there, bouncing off of the platform. Little bits of energy crawled up and fell off every once in awhile.

Mag looked at Alton, getting over his shock, and saw that he was still screaming with maniacal laughter.

"YES! THE GOLDEN EARTH ENERGY! IT WILL GIVE ME THE POWER OF A GOD!!!!!!!!" he shouted. Until Mag ran forward and cracked him on the head with his fist. That shut him up. His nose went flying into the dirt. His head came up, snorting steam and red with fury. He pulled a pistol out of his jacket and aimed at Mag. 

Quick as lightning, Mag reached down, grabbed the pistol, wrenched the pistol from his hands, then he turned it towards Alton. Alton jumped up and barreled into him. They both careened over the edge.

Mag dragged himself up, but it was not easy, given the fact that Alton was attached to his leg. He began kicking him and trying to make him fall off. Alton swung his legs up on the side and punched at Mag. Mag had almost no experience with hand to hand fighting. He was smacked solidly in his jaw. His head came back into focus with blood dripping off of his nose.

Mag skyrocketed forward, quick as lightning, punching him twice in his head, then unleashing a roundhouse kick then swacked him in the chin. Alton did nearly a complete side flip. Mag smiled as Alton didn't get up. He began walking over to Linear. Alton's hand moved. Mag prepared to help Linear up when something grabbed his leg and he was sent flying to the dirt. He turned around and saw Alton, still there, grinning.

"You cannot beat me. I have the power of a god at my disposal. None can beat me! NO ONE!"

"I've had enough of you" was Mag's reply. Mag got up at the exact same time Alton did, then charged into him with his shoulder thrown out. Try this he thought. Mag was not as big as Alton, but speed was on his side. What he lacked in brute force, he made up for in agility. His shoulder his Alton fell in the chest. But the momentum carried them both over the edge.

Mag just barely managed to catch the side with his injured arm. Then he swung his the arm up and grabbed on. Alton was about one foot away from his, trying to climb up as well. Then, realizing that this would be his chance to get rid of his opponent, Alton kicked out at Mag. Mag grabbed his forehead, a superior glint in his eye.

Then he cracked Alton's head on the side of the cliff as hard as he could. Blood spurted everywhere. Head wounds always bleed a lot, and they bleed even more when they are split open. Bits and pieces of blood and bone rained down into the water. Alton's dead body dropped down into the abyss of energy, where he was never seen or discovered again.

Mag had another problem. He could not get back up, do to his weakened state, and his grip was slipping. The rock's edge he had grabbed onto began to crumble. He closed his eyes tight, wishing the end wouldn't be very painful. Then the rock he had grabbed onto tumbled off. His grip flew off.

Mag waited for the pain. But there wasn't any. He looked up, afraid that he might see the devil above himself. But instead, he saw an angel. Linear was gripping his hand, trying to pull Mag up.

"Thanks" he said. Mag reached up his good arm and helped out, his face turning purple with exhaustion. Then, at last, he swung his legs over the edge and stood there gasping for breath.

Linear lay against his side.

"How do we get home?" Linear asked.

But Mag didn't answer for a moment. He knew the way home. He would take them there.

"Come on Linear. Home is down there. It will take us home" Mag said. Linear nodded, realizing what he was saying, then she gripped his hand.

"Together" they both said at the same time. Then they both smiled warmly at each other. Mag leaned over and kissed Linear. Then, hand in hand, they both jumped down into the stream of iridescent light, and were enveloped in it. 

They would be taken home.

______________________________

On another note, the end is so short because I thought of a great fanfiction and I really wanted to get this one over with so I could start writing it. To everyone he reviews, you have my undying gratitude and thanks. Thank you for reading this far! 

Pyle, my first and last evolution fanfiction.


End file.
